Vision Squad
The Power Moves Squad, formerly known as Team Crafted, is a group of Minecraft players that record Minecraft videos together on a regular basis. The members of the group have inspired thousands of people to make their own Minecraft YouTube channels, and some to even create their own YouTube groups. Origins Team Crafted was originally created as group by DeadloxMC (who recently left) as a group of friends for recording. The first three members were SkyDoesMinecraft ,MinecraftUniverse, and DeadloxMC. A while later Setosorcerer was the fourth member to be added and soon Huskymudkipz was added as the fifth. Soon enough KermitPlaysMinecraft was added. 1 year later, SSundee joined the group too, followed by Cavemanfilms. CavemanFilms left very quickly due to unknown reasons. Team Crafted was then joined by BajanCanadian and JeromeASF within an hour, making BajanCanadian and JeromeASF the ninth and tenth members of Team Crafted. DawnDigsMinecraft,who was engaged with Sky at the time, left the team after they broke up, and Dawn deleted her YouTube channel right after. In late July 2013, KermitPlaysMinecraft left too, stating that he wanted to go solo. BlueMonkey stated on Twitter he and Weedlion have joined Team Crafted. In early November, Seto has posted a video on how he was sick and would rejoin the team once he felt better, however, a large conflict began and the problem wants to be long forgotten. Seto will not be rejoining Team Crafted, but the two sides are not on bad terms (Occasional interaction). On March 2nd, 2014, they made public that they added xRpMx13 to Team Crafted. Adam, or better known as SkyDoesMinecraft, left the team for "no reason" on March 6th, 2014. On the same day as Adam (March 6th, 2014), another member left known as BlueMonkey or James; he left because he thinks an animator in a group of let's players doesn't make sense. Another member left on March 6th, 2014, Deadlox; he didn't provide any reason except saying "he's in the same boat as Adam as of leaving". On March 7th, 2014, HuskyMUDKIPZ or Quentin left because he thinks he needs to grow on his own and go his own way. On March 12 2014, Team Crafted's Artist DeceptiBonk, left team crafted, she said that she left on her own behalf and that "it was fun to meet everyone". On March 12th, SSundee and MinecraftUniverse departed from Team Crafted saying that Mitch, Jerome and Ryan kicked them out to make room for the Power Moves Squad. In addition, WeedLion quit TeamCrafted for similar reasons as BlueMonkey, and is no longer a part of the group. From there, 5 people joined what was known as "Team Crafted," and now the Power Moves Squad. Woofless, NoochM, Bodil40, AshleyMarieeGaming, and TBNRFrags were added to the Power Moves Squad. In the future, more members will be added for sure. Right now, only Jerome, Ryan and Mitch are living together at the mansion that was given to them by Team Crafted's previous members. Rob and Mat will be the first ones to be moving in, followed by Preston, and Bodil and Ashley last, as reported by Mitch on March 12th. It is unknown how the Power Moves Squad will work exactly, but it is confirmed by Mitch, Ryan and Jerome that the Power Moves Squad is an official group. Current Members *JeromeASF (Jerome) *xRpMx13 (Ryan) *TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) *MrWoofless (Robert) *TheNoochM (Mat) *TBNRfrags (Preston) *AshleyMarieeGaming (Ashley) *Bodil40 (Martin) Former Members *CavemanFilms (Dan) - Left for unknown reasons. He is still on good terms with the team. *DawnDigsMinecraft (Dawn) - Dawn left and deleted her YouTube channel after she and Sky broke up, but Sky stated that there is 'no ill will between' them and that 'sometimes things just don't work out'. *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Dakota) - Kermit left and promptly stated that he wanted to go solo. He states that he can not play with the Team anymore and that it is not his decision. The reason for this is unknown, but Sky and Kermit may bear some form of resentment against each other. There is a rumor going around saying it was because he got all his fans from sky, and wanted to prove it on his own, this was prove false as recently he and Sky posted videos of them playing with each other. However, on the Team MVG website, Kermit is listed as a member. *Setosorcerer - Left Team Crafted by a vote. DeadloxMC, was the only one to vote against him being removed. According to Seto's video (which tells one side of the story) he was taken out because of his commentary style. However, Team Crafted is a channel used for Team Crafted to do vlogs and skits on, and because he wants his face and location unknown, he would not do vlogs or skits. He still has rare interactions with SkyDoesMinecraft and continues to stay friends with Deadlox. After a while, Adam apologized to Seto, saying that "He wished he was a better friend" and "Missed him." *SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam) - Adam left on March 6th, 2014 due to "no reason". Here's the tweet that he tweeted out stating that he left. According to the tweet, he is still friends with Team Crafted. It was his decision to leave and he wasn't kicked. *BlueMonkeyAnimations (James) - James left on March 6th, 2014. According to his tweet, he says "An animator to be part of lets players doesn't make sence". That's the reasoning he has due to his leaving. They are still friends so don't fret! *DeadloxMC (Tyler) - Tyler or Ty (the original creator of Team Crafted) left on March 6th, 2014. He provided no reason to why he left, but he said they still all are friends. According to this tweet, he states that he is in the same boat as Sky (Adam). *HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) - Quentin left on March 7th 2014. He says in this tweet that he wanted to go his own way and that they were still all friends. Also, he says he was going to do this in the future when he thought Adam was doing it, but he is leaving aswell. They still are all friends and they will continue recording with each other. *DeceptiBonk (Bonkers)- Bonkers left on Wendsday March 12th via Twitter, she stated that she left on her own terms and that she had a good experience with the team, and that she still freinds with everyone, It is unknown if she will be recording with any team crafted members anytime soon. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:American YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers